Fallen Angel
by Miki Kirika
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Malaikat yang dihukum turun kedunia manusia karena melakukan kesalahan ketika berada di Heaven Academy. Uchiha Sasuke. Iblis yang 'terpaksa' turun kedunia manusia untuk memenuhi taruhan yang dilakukan bersama Anikinya.


**FALLEN ANGEL**

**DESCLAIMER : SPERTI YANG KITA TAU (MALES NYEBUT)**

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : GK TAU PASTINYA, CHECK SENDIRI _ **

**Main Pair : Sasu Fem Naru**

**Cuap-cuap author yang gk penting-penting amat (terserah mo Baca apa Gk)**

**~Hai...hai... Minna, Mikie balik nih abiz Ujian (Maklum nak SMP baru slesai UN), Moga-Moga nilai Mikie sesuai ma yang diharepin. Btw, tuk pemanasan Mikie upload Fic ini dulu, Naru Enchantednya Nyusul aja, moga aja masih pada ingat sama Mikie ^_^ #Ngarep**

**.**

**.**

Hujan saat ini tengah menyelimuti kota Konoha. Entah ada badai apa yang membuat negara Hi ini dilanda hujan yang berlangsung sejak malam sebelumnya padahal Negara ini sedang memasuki musim panas, belum lagi hujan yang sangat lebat itu membuat jarak pandang hanya kurang dari 1meter sehingga jalanan kota yang biasanya ramai sejak pukul 07:00Am – 10:00Pm pun ikut sunyi mungkin karena para pengendara takut mengalami kecelakaan.

Dengan langkah gontai dan tatapan menerawang nampak seorang gadis berusia sekitar 17tahun terus berjalan menembus hujan tanpa takut pada halilintar maupun petir yang saling beradu. Nampak diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah lingkaran putih berkilauan.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT...

Suara gesekan ban dan aspal yang berasal dari belakang gadis itu sontak membuatnya berbalik. Namun hanya cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah mobil yang menyapa tatapannya sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu terlempar karena berbenturan keras dengan mobil itu.

'jangan tertidur, Naru' batin gadis itu sambil berusaha bangkit dan menatap kearah benda yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras.

.

Shock, mungkin itulah yang terlihat diwajah tampan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menatap datar kearah jalanan yang diselimuti hujan deras itu. Dalam pikirannya ia mungkin (?) meruntuki sikapnya yang terlalu kencang menembus hujan padahal jarak pandang hanya ½meter.

Iris onyx berhias tiga tanda koma yang saling berputar berwarna merah nampak menatap intens kearah objek didepannya. Seorang gadis berdress selutut yang tadinya terlempar keras setelah menyapa mobilnya nampak berdiri dan menatap kearah mobilnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum singkat terlukis dibibirnya. "Malaikat, eh" gumamnya. Kemudian dibukanya pintu yang berada yang berada disampingnya dan berjalan menuju gadis itu.

.

"Ternyata kau, do-be" Ucap pemuda itu datar ketika berada di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kau..." Ucap gadis itu sambil menatap penuh selidik kearah pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya kedua iris yang kontras itu bertemu. "Iblis..." Lanjut gadis itu sambil menatap tajam kearah onyx berhias tanda koma merah itu.

"Hn..." Lanjut pemuda itu, sambil menutup matanya sejenak, dan ketika terbuka iris itu kembali berwarna hitam legam tanpa tanda koma yang menghiasinya. "Kau tidak ingat padaku?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"yang kutahu kau adalah iblis..." jawabnya singkat.

"Dan kau adalah malaikat" Sambung pemuda itu.

"mungkin seumur hidup aku akan terkena sial, dihari pertamaku menjadi manusia justru iblis berselimut manusialah yang kutemui" lanjut gadis itu.

"Dan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagiku, dapat bertemu dengan malaikat do-be sepertimu" tambah Pemuda itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar teme..." Geram gadis itu.

"Kau memang tidak berubah, dobe!" Ucap iblis itu sambil menyeringai.

"a..apa?"

"Hem, apa kau lupa denganku" tambah pemuda itu dengan wujud lain (bayangkan: Sasuke yang kena kutukan orochimaru. Namun bersayap hitam). Sedangkan malaikat yang tadinya cengok mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu malah sekarang menatap penuh keterkejutan pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Kau Iblis Narsis itu?" Ucap Gadis itu tanpa sadar. "Apa yang kau lakukan didunia ini?" Tanyanya penuh selidik, setahunya sebagai malaikat iblis adalah makhluk yang paling anti terhadap dunia manusia.

"Hn" Jawab pemuda itu seadanya.

"Ck, kau sama saja. Selalu menyebalkan dimanapun, kapanpun, dan bagaimanapun keadaannya" Ucap Gadis itu sambil menggembbungkan pipinya pertanda sedang kesal.

'Manis' batin pemuda itu namun kekaguman itu tertutup sempurna dengan penampilan stoicnya.

"Sudahlah teme, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" Ucap gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Tidak semudah itu dobe, kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku, bukan?" Ucap pemuda itu sontak membuat gadis itu berhenti dan kembali berbalik menghadapnya yang kini berubah kembali ke sosok iblisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik gadis itu. "ah, aku ingat. Lupakan saja, sekarang aku tidak bisa membantumu, jaa" Lanjut gadis itu lagi kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun pemuda itu dengan cepat memegang tangannya dan mengangkatnya ala karung beras kearah mobil yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Iblis?" gadis itu nampak meronta sambil memukul-mukul punggung pemuda itu.

Bruuuk...

"Ittai..." ringisnya.

Blamm...

"a...Hei, Buka..." Teriaknya sesaat setelah pemuda itu menutup pintu pemumpang yang berada disamping pengemudi.

Klek...

Blamm...

"Biarkan aku keluar, baka" geram gadis itu.

"Bisakah, kau diam. Kau berisik sekali" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjukan deathglare terbaiknya yang hanya berakibat gadis itu diam sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Merasa keadaan mulai tenang pemuda itu melajukan kembali mobilnya menembus hujan yang masih sangat deras itu.

Gadis itu hanya dapat menatap menerawang kembali kearah luar melalui jendela disampingnya sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

"Engh..." sambil mengeliat dan merenggangkan tangannya gadis itu membuka matanya hingga menampakan iris shappire yang siap bersaing dengan langit yang nampak cerah dan sangat kontras dengan cuaca sebelumnya. "Dimana ini?" Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah jendela yang langsung menampakan pemandangan langit.

Clek...

"Kau sudah bangun, dobe?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya hingga sontak ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber suara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gadis itu sambil menatap penuh tanya kearah pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi, bermata onyx dan berkulit putih poselen yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ck, kau bercanda , dobe" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap intens kearah iris shappire itu. Perlahan iris onyxnya dihiasi dengan tiga tanda koma.

"GYAAA... Pergi...pergi..." teriak gadis itu histeris saat melihat perubahan perlahan itu.

"Tch, diam lah dobe, kau berisik sekali" Ucap pemuda itu sambil memegang jidatnya. 'apa yang terjadi dengannya?' batin pemuda itu sweatdrop.

_i think im falling in love with you_

_i want to really know you, so want you_

tiba-tiba sepotong musik itu mengintrupsi perbincangan kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu.

"Kau dimana, Sasuke?" Ucap suara diseberang telpon itu terdengar agak panik sesaat setelah Pemuda itu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Tch, aku akan disana 2menit sebelum dimulai" jawab Pemuda yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sasuke (yah, reader pasti tau dari awal sih #Garuk kepala).

ditutupnya ponsel itu cepat kemudian membalikan badannya kembali menghadap Objek berambut pirang sepinggang, dengan iris shappire, dan kulit tan eksotis yang masih duduk di kasur dan menatap cengok kearahnya.

"Kau tunggu disini" Ucap Sasuke datar menyadarkan gadis itu dari cengoknya.

"Eh..."

Tidak pakai waktu lama Sasuke menghadapi gadis cengok didepannya ia lebih memilih meninggalkannya dan hilang seolah ditelan pintu (?).

.

"Hei..." panggil gadis itu sambil menyusul Sasuke. namun yang didapatinya hanya lorong kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda Sasuke telah melaluinya.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam gadis itu.

.

.

Perlahan dipegangnya tengkuk yang mendadak terasa dingin sebelum kembali masuk kedalam kamar dibelakangnya.

'Jangan-jangan... dia...' batinnya mulai error.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Satu lagi Fic Gaje selesai. Pasti banyak kesalahan Kata semoga masih layak dibaca cos Mikie males banget baca Ulang buat Edit _ seperti biasa tulisan Mikie pasti Ancur-Berantakan kayak Barang Pecah-Belah jadi harap maklum.


End file.
